Looks can kill
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: Kagome likes Sango the most of all her friends . She thinks that so many men could like her. When she finds Bankotsu she's thrilled with ways to set them up and play match maker! But too bad Sango Hates Bankotsu's guts! sanxban
1. Relief

Relief . That's was it was, the comfort of knowing they had conquered a mountain of much troubles. Literally! They had defeated many obstacles at Mount Hakurei. An what an obstacle! They had to duel the infamous Band of Seven. They were resurrected by Naraku. They were quite brutal and vicious men.

Kagome thought that their deaths deserved celebration. There was a hot spring not too far from their camp. She brought Sango with her so they could talk( what it's not like she'd bring Inu-yasha, or would she…) Anyways, she liked Sango, you could do almost anything with her. She didn't seem to mind.

Sango was like her servant at sometimes, she didn't want Sango to feel that she was, but it did have some advantages. Sango was a plain looking girl, but did have many good physical traits. Like for instance her hair was naturally straight, making it easy to control. She didn't have to worry about zits, she was always careful with what she comsumed, with also explained her figure. She never ate meat, but instead grain, and vegetables. Her figure was an athleteic one. Her shape was flowing, with smooth curves. She had very overwhelming maroon eyes. She was also naturally graceful, she had her moments, but her aim was mostly always accurate.

There were some traits Kagome didn't like with Sango and she always found hilarious.

Sango was a blunt and determine fighter, but when she wasn't fighting she was very shy and argeable. Or how she was always so hard on herself. She was sure jealous of Sango's bubble –bum, it sure did get attention. Kagome had a hide-and-seek bum, not too flattering. And Sango's fighting skills undenialablely awesome! She was one of the best in her village, the soul-suvivor. Naraku even wanted her at one point. She knew a lot about demons and weaponry.

Kagome loved her friend dearly. Sango would make some lucky guy happy.

A frown grew upon her face. Too bad that the one man that paid her most attention was a pervert. Kagome liked miroku, but not for Sango. He flirted with other women far too often. He messed with Sango's emotions . He always touched her yet still said he was loyal to her. After meeting that young lord wishing for Sango's affection, Miroku hardly seemed a good catch. But Sango still loved him dearly. Kagome hoped she could find someone better for her friend.

Once they reached the hot spring , Kagome jumped in wearing a green orange flowered one-piece swim suit. She waited for Sango, who had also worn a swim suit.

-----------------------Flash-back-----------------------

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a swim suit, you put on your body to cover yourself when you need to bathe."_

_Sango took on a face of amazement and glee. Kagome loved how Sango was so amazed by the simplest things. She remembered when she brought soda. Sango's curiosity was drawn out quickly. Although she tried to act humble and calm about it._

_Sango's hands lifted the silky material delicately to examine the foreign vestment. When she saw the size of the clothing her face took on an expression of shock and horror._

"_Kagome, I don't think it will fit me." She said after realizing **what** a **bikini** was. Kagome laughed at this reaction, because she forgot how modest and insecure Sango could be about her body._

"_Sango, I can only cover some of your body, that's the way their suppose to be." Sango was still blushing slightly with embarrassment._

"_Sango, you should try on the futuristic apparel, we can tell you if it fits." Miroku chirped, obliviously inferring that he wanted to see her slightly exposed figure._

_Sango's expression changed to rage. The idea of him thinking she would so easily show her flesh to him. "You pervert!" she slapped him across the face and stormed off._

Sango finally emerged from the leafy covering. She was wearing the swim suit Kagome gave her. It was a tree-piece. It was a white swim suit with black hexagons on it to resemble a soccer ball.

Yet again Sango was blushing. Kagome loved her friend's loyalty. There was so much she could do with her. Tonight she really wanted to have a spa time with her. She already planned it out. She'd paint their nails, do each other's hair. Kagome tried to conseal the wave of giggles urging to be released.

Sango sensed this. And slid into the hot spring. A disappointed expression on her faire face. She didn't like being laughed at or being the joke. She noticed Kagome had now figure out how she felt and swallowed the humour.

"Sango, you looked good in that swim-suit!" Kagome said to try and ease Sango's embarrassment. Sango blushed.She always did. Some would of mistaken her for being stuck up, but that wasn't it, she just couldn't take a compliment very well, she was shy. It took time to gain her trust.

Kagome always felt strong for Sango. Her life had turn upside down. Kagome felt that after hearing Sango's story she felt a little more grateful for gift in her life. Her life, society, friends, family, and Inuyasha. Sure he got on her nerves but he was always there for her. She smiled at that thought.

Sango hadn't told Kagome what happened to her on Mount Hakurei. She hadn't told her of how she saw her beloved brother, how she and Miroku had found the deceived saint, or how she had spilt her heart to the monk. He was her dear friend. She knew under all his perverted pick up line was a kind young man who would make some understanding, and patient woman happy.

She felt that her dear friend had, on occasions, mistaken her intention for love. She did not want to break his heart for it would break hers.

Kagome , unnoticed by Sango, waded up to her. Slowly she crept behind sango. Then with a sudden instance Sango's head was plunged into water. Two hands held her head under the water then released. She was caught off guard. She lifted her head to see Kagome with a smug expression.

"Gotcha!" she cheered.

"That wasn't funny!" Sango said. Until she pushed a wave of water at her friend. "Now it's funny."

The two girls began a playful water war. They acted like children, giggling, and screaming.

Sango finally gave in. Kagome was overjoyed , she had finally beaten someone. Sure it was just a water fight but in battle Sango and Inuyasha would always compete over who was the best fighter. Inuyasha most always won. But Sango always was very graceful. She knew that Sango was very grateful towards Inuyasha.

Finally when they were wrinkled enough to be mistaken for elders, Sango stood full stature and swiftly wrapped a towel around herself. She secured it while she stretched out her hand to retrieve a towel for Kagome.Once out of the spring, the two girls began to dress themselves.

As they walked back to camp, Kagome felt thepresence of the jewel shard. But it was strange. It's owner's energy was …Weak. This was weird. But if the creature was dying, it would be that much easier to get the jewel shard.

Sango noticed her friend's strange, apprehensive behavior.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked, alarmed by her friend's apprehensive stature. She placed her hands onto the girls shoulder.

Kagome gulped down the lump in her throat. "There's a jewel shard near."

The two girls paused to think about what they would do. The answer was obvious what they had to do.

Kagime saw from the corner of her eye, a swoosh of hair. Sango had flipped her long hair into a tight binding. She began to remove her yukura. Kagome turned around, to give her friend privacy. Swiftly Sango pulled the black cat-suit over her flesh. Then applied the hard, painted armor.

Kagome turned around to face Sango. One minute she would appear as an ordinary village girl the next minute she would emerges as a fierce intimidating exterminator.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked her stern voice. Kagome nodded and placed her hand upon her handy oak bow. They walked cautiously towards the source of the shards calling. Sango followed Kagome, unsure of where it would lead.

Kagome pushed her way through the foliage.To a small stream. Her eyes hovered over the terrain in search of the source . She let out a gasp of horror and shock. Floundering in the water was the body of a man.


	2. mistakes

**Chapter 2**

**Mistakes...**

He seemed so familiar. She walked up closer to the mystery man. His long hair was sprawled over him. His clothes were tattered and torn. She looked into the water and saw something shimmering. It was a sword. I t immediately told of who the man was. "Bankotsu." She shuddered. She was immobilized with fear. But not of him. He was practically dead. She was faced with two decisions. One to leave him there to rot away and never live again. But a dominant tugging inside of her was telling her to heal him.

Sango was now behind her. She let out a gasp as she too, begun to recognize the man. Her grip upon hiraikotsu tightened. "Kagome, We should just-" Kagome placed her hand on the neck of the mercenary, to check for a pulse. It was slow but it was there.

He had too much water in his lungs. She would have to perform C.P.R. She pressed her hands on his chest. She noticed that he was quite attractive. She would never like him, since she already had Inu-yasha, but Sango… An idea of pure insanity entered her mind. _'If I play my cards right it just might work"_

Suddenly she turned her head swiftly to Sango. Who was caught completely off guard. The Taijiya jumped slightly, not knowing what her friend's next unreasonable action would be.

"Sango, I need your help to save him."

Sango was disgusted by this idea. "What! Why, Kagome he's a mercenary, he would do us no good alive." She placed her balled fist on her hip.

Kagome thought quickly _'what could I say?' _then it came to her. "Sango, he's been tricked by Naraku, most likely he'll want revenge and he's a good fighter."

Sango grumbled some crude commentary about the mercenary. 'Fine, but I'm not gonna dirty my hands with that man." Sango had always had high morals and it was no surprise that she'd refused to help save a bandit.

"Sango. Please, I really need your help." Kagome pleaded.

Sango sighed, if she didn't help Kagome she'd feel even guiltier. "Fine."

Kagome clapped her hand and let out a little squeal of joy. Then she took a deep breath to gain her composure.

"Okay, we're gonna need to proform C.P.R on him. So I'll press his chest and you'll blow air into him." Kagome looked directly into Sango's eyes to see if she comprehended what she needed to do.

"And how to I do that?" Sango asked skeptically.

"You plug his nose, I'll press his chest and you'll blow air into him."

"HOW?!" She was getting really frustrated.

Kagome sighed and calmly explained "First you inhale some air, then you plug his nose and transplant the air from your mouth to his. And yes your lips WILL tough his."

Look as though she was a ghost after hearing Kagome's instructions. Slowly she lowered to her knees beside the mercenary's fat head. She looked at Kagome, pushing her hands on the man's chest. "Now" Sango lowered her head and released the she had captured in her mouth into his. They did this for five minutes. One girl pushed and the others gave the kiss of life.

Sango sighed it was futile the dude was dead! She was starting to feel faint. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet air. Suddenly felt the warmth of another person's presence from behind her. A low grumbling sound was made. She turned to see the man's eyelids begin to stir.

Sango held her breath, preparing for the worst. His eyes opened revealing two beautiful orbs of the sea. Even though he was just waking she could see how his lips curved into a smirk, which drove disgust into her very being. In a sudden instance her hand collided with his smug face. He was in complete shock waking up to a rude and unnecessary slap in the face was not what he was expecting.

"Ow! What was that for!" he said.

"Because…YOUR ANNOYING!" she said in complete frustration form her fast thinking, truly she had no clue why she slapped him…

"Then why did you and your friend try to kiss me?" he said his smirk as her face turned red.

She leaned close to him grasping his collar. "If you hurt me or any of my friend, I'll rip out your throat and use it as rope to strangle you!"

The moment was tense. Kagome could tell, Sango was actually preparing to kill him. 'After I went to all that trouble to bring him back.'

"How would that work?" Kagome asked.

"I'll make it!" Sango said gritting her teeth.

"Or did you mean make out!" Bankotsu said in a teasing way. Sango was not in a good mood, her cheeks were flaming. At that moment she would of loved to stab him through the neck. But instead she decided to knock him out. His voice was too annoying.

She raised to her full size and looked to Kagome, who was still in shock. "Let's go, we saved him, nothing more. Please." Sango pleaded worry oblivious in her eyes.

Kagome was now upset, her plan wasn't working. "Sango how would you feel leaving a human to fend for themselves?"

"What will the other's think?" Sango asked in her more skeptical tone.

Kagome didn't care what either men thought. If Inuyasha had any objective she'd just "sit" him, and if Miroku had any problems it wasn't very likely, and most likely she or Sango could persuade him. "Don't worry I thought that out already we just need to drag him over to camp." The two girls grasped the man and dragged him across the forest's floor to their camp, where two men sat.

The hanyou was the first to notice the strange scent of both women and the mercenary. He was not amused. In and instant he got to his feet and stomp towards the two stupid girls.

"What the hell are you two thinking!?" he yelled in outrage. It was only common sense that seeing your enemy with two of your comrade was not something you wanted.

The girls ignored him and lay Bankotsu down near the fire. Carefully the two girls walked away from the man and seated themselves down under and aging maple tree. Sango heaved a breath of exhaustion and rested herself against the tree behind her. Kagome eyes started to close, her head heavy. Sango allowed the girl to rest her head upon her shoulder, and fall asleep.

* * *

-

Sango was awaken by a very inappropriate cussing. It seems that Bankotsu had waken up at their camp and was having a field day! It was expect but still very unnecessary…

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why am I here with these bastards!" Bankotsu hollered. Sango ignored it and tried to get back to sleep but Inuyasha joined in the fight of words. This was going to be a great day….

"will you shut-up ya rotten corpse!" Inuyasha replied. The yelling seemed as though it would never end until Sango heard a high pitched sound, practically destroy her ear.

"Will you two try to get along! And stop swearing there's a child here." Kagome said in a whiny voice.

Sango turned her attention to Miroku who was holding poor Shippo as he cried. Then sango turned to look at Bankotsu. Bankotsu paused and grumbled slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. Acting like a complete child. It was absolutely hilarious. Sango fell on her side laughing. It was too hard to hold in her laughs, a grown man acting like a babe was over the lines of contradiction. Bankotsu glared at her with hatred, then his signature smirk appeared.

"What so funny, Big-Butt?" He said in a smug tone. Sango froze her joy was replaced with anger.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, placing her balled fist on her waist.

There was dead silence until…

"That was hilarious!" Miroku hollered out between laughs. Sango didn't find it funny in a mid instance she slapped both immature males across their faces.

"My butt is none of your concern!" she stated as she stomped off into the forest.

This was great, Kagome thought. "Bankotsu! You should go apologize to Sango for that rude remark!" she said as if she were scolding a mere child.

"Why?" He said still frustrated by the red hand mark on his cheek.

"Now." Kagome said a little more stern.

Bankotsu got to his feet and went into the forest. Once he was out of sight kagome released a sigh of relief and slumped in the trunk of the tree. Finally the two future love birds were gone.

"Do you think she'll be safe with that murderer?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you care." Shippo asked, he still didn't comprehend Miroku's feeling for Sango.

"Well…She could be in danger…and he might-" He was cut off by the inpatient hanyou.

"Sango can take care of herself, when she's mad she can kill anyone."Inu-yasha stated.

"We should be worrying about Bankotsu." Shippo said.

"Yeah, He doesn't know the anger and hostility of a woman." Inuyasha said clearly forgetting that himself.

Kagome got to her feet. "And what's that suppose to mean?" She screamed "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

* * *

-

Bankotsu searched for the girl, she was sure as hell fiery. He had to be careful what he said in front of her unless he want to lose his head. He groggily walked straight. He would give her a piece of his mind for slapping him…AGAIN! Man. That's why it was pretty to stay with guys, they didn't go around hitting people for nothing.

He came up to an opening in the forest, the same place where the hot spring was located. And sure enough there she was, the taijiya. She sat at the edge of the hot spring with her feet dipped in and her hand behind her, propping her up. He walked up to her until he was standing right beside her.

"Can I join you?" he said cautiously. She didn't answer so he just plopped himself down beside her, his feet in the spring also. She still didn't react. That annoyed him. He scooped up a handful of water and dumped it on her head. She turned to face him, she had a angry expression, but still refused to talk. He stood up and pushed her entirely into the water.

"Oh that's it your gonna die!" she said gritting her teeth. She began furiously splashing the water towards him. HE smirked at this, she thinking she would win against him. In a sudden instance he jumped into the water causing a huge wave over her head.

They were now, almost, head-to-head. He now gotten a good glimpse at the girl and he had to admit, she wasn't to bad on the eyes. She had deep brown eyes that matched perfectly with her completion and modest peach lips, her skin had no blemishes. She was quite attractive. If she wasn't so mad with him he would've taken advantage of their closeness and privacy. _'so that's why guys stand women.'_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Sango saw the smirk and jumped out of the spring with a huff. Her close were completely drenched and she didn't bother to dry herself. She was too angry. Bnakotsu noticed this and assumed he had done something.

"What did I do?" He demanded.

"You know you pervert!" She yelled as she stomped back to camp.

He was set back by being called a pervert, But he soon followed her back to camp. Boy he was in trouble.

**_"Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get-back stare_**

Well I could take you home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know we ain't got much to say  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?"-jet 

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Hope you like this chapter. :) plz review or flame what ever rubs your budha.:P


	3. Routines

**Note;** _**Hey sorry i haven't updated lately, y'know school/laziness but i also got a comment that really got on my nerves.**_

_"Sup Orlando..er Mrs.Orlando...cough...Just don't put 'this made Bankotsu blushed ' again..."_

_**Listen i really don't care if you want to review awesome,thanks for taking the time i love the encouragement, but i don't need them, i write for manly me and some of you, but i don't need to be disrespected, call me a Bitch but don't type it up.thanks for you time,hope you like it i wrote it pretty much for Yuti-Chan and Mrs.Aburame and other readers.**_

**_oh, and Bankotsu will blush if i want him to...mu-wahaha_**

* * *

Bankotsu walked to camp, anticipating trouble. As he got to camp he was surprised to see them all involved in something. The monk was vainly lecturing Inuyasha on Kami knows while dog boy poked at some fish cooking in the camp fire. The Kagome girl was leaning against dog boy with a small book held languidly in her small hands. A small breathing bundle lay in her lap, a child, its small, fragile hands tightly clung to the dark green cloth of her short skirt. And it was a short skirt if that little neko child wasn't on her lap he would have been able to see right up to her...eh...never mind. 

They didn't really see him there. He smelt the fish cooking over the fire; it was a crisp and smoky. It looked really good. He felt his stomach grumble a reply. Inuyasha's ear twitched. He turned his direction towards Bankotsu, his lips curled into a devious grin.

"Hungry, mercenary?" He said, his eyes gleaming with thrill. Bankotsu flared his nostrils then dramatically turned his head and snorted.

"Whatever a DOG touches is crap and should be left for the dog."

"At least I don't-"

"Where's that demon-girl?" Bankotsu asked suddenly, cutting off Inuyasha. But once those words left his lips it was as if everything stopped and all eyes were on him. Silence took over. Kagome made eye contact with the others, making it oblivious Bankotsu was an outsider. It was irritating, what did they think he was going to kill her or something!?! He sighed it was hopeless these loser did not trust him.

"Never mined, She can apologize once she's cooled off." He said as he languidly sat down, as if on cue Sango emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"And why must I apologize to you?"

"Because you slapped my for no reason." he snarled.

"I slapped you because you tried to take advantage of Me." she growled back.

The group went silent. Kagome had her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock. The mutt had his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword and the monk shut his eyes and was muttering something under his breath.

"Hah! you wish wench! You just go fantasize about me between your legs!" He threw back with smirk. With anger and frustration mounting , Sango shrieked and grabbed dirt,twiges,pebbles and such to throw at Bankotsu.

"AHHHH! You disgust me to the core! How dare you!" She was furious! her nostils were flared, brow furrowed, but...On her cheeks was suble blush. Bankotsu could see she was embaressed and it made him grin wolfishly.

An idea struck him like an arrow. Oh, was it a good plan and it would prove him right. Actually it was so good that he began to laugh. At this Sango stopped with a stone she was about to throw and let it fall out of her hands as she and her companion watched the hystaric man with curious eyes. Suddenly he stopped his nonesense and threw the taijiya a hamsomely dangerous look. Her heart skipped a beat but she met his stare with a glare. He chuckled to myself for a quick moment. He walked towards Sango and she raised her head inferiorly though she was quite scared.

He was now right in front of her looking down at her. Her breath caught, He was amazingly gorgeous, but that didn't make him any less a jerk. The others watched frozen with both curiousity and fear. From the on-looker it appeared a very intimate meeting, but this meeting was filled with tension. In a quick liquid moment Bankotsu's arms were encircled around her waist tightly. Sango looked down and saw that there was no room between the two. And like lightening his lips crashed on hers. They were so warm and soft- yet firm- she could taste curry on his breath or was it thyme, she couldn't tell but what ever it was it was strong. Then, she felt his tongue slide in her mouth. It felt so weird but also ..Nice.

Then she remembered she wasn't alone. Her heart quickened as she tried to break out of his grip-She didn't really want to leave his kiss- he was too strong. She began hitting his chest, she felt his lips contort to a grin and then he pulled pack. She looked up at him with wide shocked eyes, her breathing quick and louder than she thought. Her shock was absorbed with anger. She raised her hand and slapped him right across the face.

" I'm not your whore!" she growled threw her clenched teeth. "If you try a move like that ever again I'll kill you."

"Now that's a crime of passion, dear" He whispered in a husky voice

* * *

. 

They were walking towards the village where Kagome and Inhuyasha met. Kagome walked with Inuyasha ahead of the others. Sango was with Miroku and Bankotsu trailed behind. Every so often the monk would throw Bankotsu a glare.

_'Might as well find out why holy-boy's all pissed' _Bankotsu picked up his pace and made his was to the other side of Sango. She gave him a quick look then looked forward, obviously trying to ignore him.

"You know you liked it."

"What!?!" she said as she stopped in mid stride and turned to face him. Sadly he didn't seem scared just bored. Looking at his nails.

"If you didn't like the kiss you would have pulled away or put up some fight." he said with a gleam in his eye that was not very satisfying. She glared back, he was right. but there was no way in hell he needed to know.

"I would have if you weren't forcing me. I could barely move." She said, as her voice cracked ever so slightly. she was a terrible liar.

Ever since then it had been like that all the time. Bankotsu would rile her up and annoy her; she would slap him or fume off somewhere. It would happen so much that the other became used to it to the point where it was almost a daily routine.

Until….

* * *

**_hope it was alrite...I hoping it will get better. but who knows..._**


	4. moment

It was night now and the group all were sleeping. It was perfect time to start an attack on them. Kohaku watched them for a while to make sure they were really sleeping, but he was also hesitant. The one woman was too familiar but he couldn't remember how. Like in a dream , you know you dreamed last night but it fades once your eyes open. He wanted to remember her. It was like he was supposed to. He sighed.

Kirara's ears flicked up she heard someone. She gently and silently padded over to her mistress and licked her cheek. Sango stirred and woke to the softness of the Cat demon. Kirara was looking up at something. Sango followed her gaze to a high branch of a tree. In the shadows of the leaves she saw a figure. She couldn't quite make out who it was till the moon light flashed across the figure's weapon. Her heart tightened. It was her brother.

Kohaku made a mistake he woke up the woman and she was coming forward to him. What was he to do but run? He jumped down and began to run. He heard the woman following. _Damn it, he didn't want to hurt her._

She was closing in on him. Her heart was pounding fast. he was in her grasp. She felt a ripping inside her chest as hot tears began to leak out from her eyes. Suddenly he stopped. He clenched his fist.

"What do you want with me?" He shouted at her. She was speechless, the only sound that left her was a small whimper. He had grown up so much, his voice was beginning to get a bit of a growl to it like all men. She could see he had grown much since the last time she'd seen him- more evidence she was not part of his life anymore.

She felt her eyes burning with uncried tears. "Ko- kohaku..." she tried to say but her heart got caught in her throat. She sank to her knees and let her tears take her. "Oh Kohaku, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I couldn't protect you."

_**"I'm, I'm not a good sister!" **_

As soon as those words left her lips he forgot to breath. _'sister' _ How could that be. This could be a trick. But why had he no recollection to his previous life. This was too frustrating. He felt the hilt of his sword. 

there was a rustling close by. Kohaku turned to see who was appearing now and was surprised to see the man, Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at Sango and then at Kohaku. A flash of recognition brightened his eyes just before they went dark and lifeless. Bankotsu saw his hand grip his sickle . Sango Began to rise slightly.

"K-kohaku..."she mumbled. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet the bangs of her hair stuck to her cheeks. Bankotsu looked at the two siblings and realized a mistake was about to be made on both part.

Sango's knees were wobbly as she got up she needed to hold her little brother. Suddenly she was on the ground with a massive body covering hers. It all happened to fast- she couldn't hear and everything starting to go dark as she fainted. Kohaku vanished into the shadow as fast as he appeared.

Bankotsu sighed. And looked at the girl. _'The two 'em look similar... Probably siblings.' _ He looked more closely at her. She had quite pale skin but it was soft and warm and wet. Her eyes were puffy and red. _'Obviously cryin'...Definately siblings. '_

His eyes went to her lips which were red, moist and temptingly parted. Trailing down to the bumps hidden under her damn yukura. Bankotsu felt his face heat up. '_not a good time to be thinking of THAT_. _Think of how she'll beat the crap outta ya if ya did.'_ That strangely helped him keep focus as he put her on his back. He put her arms and head on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

_'Consentrate, concentra-ooh i think feel a-a-a-BOOOB!'_ Why didn't he wear his armor? Damn it!

He could see a glimmer of light from the campfire up ahead- thank God!

"Jeez. It sure is taking a long time to get to camp." he said to himself. And it was true. The girl was heavy but it was average heaviness. He also felt warm and wet. He blinked a few time to get rid of the drowsiness creeping up on him.

He heard a soft moan. Sango was starting to wake up. he felt her freeze and tense.

"B-banko-"

"Yeah I know, but you fainted out there. don't worry i didn't try anything."

"No, you're, you're bleeding!" she cried.

"...Oh..." Was all he could say. He put Sango down. He really didn't remember getting a cut at all. But...

"Kohaku did this didn't he." Sango stated emotionlessly. Bankotsu turned to look at her , he didn't want her to cry- he'd feel guilty. She was looking down at the ground, her bangs covered her eyes. He grabbed her shoulder firmly and looked down at her as seriously yet sympathetically as he could- damn women could be tiresome.

"Sango, It's alright. I know how you feel and we _**will**_ get Kohaku back to you. _**I swear it**_." Sango looked up at him, her eyes wide and sad.

_'damn it ! she's going to cry! damn it! damn it! damn it!'_ Suddenly Bankotsu realized that she had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and was sobbing on his chest. _'Damn it! she crying on me!'_

She whispered between sobs "Thank-you". Bankotsu was dumbstruck stiff. What was he suppose to do? He felt her chest quaking against him and it didn't feel so good so he wrapped his arms around her and with his one arm, he held her tightly to himself, while his other arm's hand soothed her back with circular motions. He felt her begin to calm down. 

Sango looked up to Bankotsu and before she knew what she was doing or even weighed her options it was too late...

She kissed Bankotsu, the stupid mercenary.

She pulled away as quick as she could. Bankotsu gasped in surprise. Sango blushed furiously and cover her mouth with her hand and turned her back to him.

"Um...you should get Kagome to see to your wounds." she mumbled quickly and ran off.

Bankotsu was left to de-frost from his brain freeze, watching Sango walk off. _'That was...'_

Kagome was waking up when she saw Sango appeared from the trees and plobed to the ground beside Kirara.

" Sango?" Kagome whispered. Sango looked up to Kagome with rosy cheeks.

"Um..yes? What is it?"

"Where were..." Kagome trailed off in her sentence as she saw Bankotsu groggily emerged after. 'wait_ Sango plus Bankotsu plus coming back together in the morning equals...'_

_GASP!_


	5. Stupid Author's Note

Dear SanBanFans;

Thank-you for you patience and kindness, Because of you I have gained confidence in my writing and have learned much. You guys always leave the best comment and always encourage each other. You all deserve your props and a pat on the back. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories ( lol or try to), but lately I've been running out of inspiration for my San Ban stories and I am considering taking them down. I don't want to because that will be giving up and I'm afraid I'll lose you guys. So instead I want you opinion, Should I:

1- Stop writing all together.

2- Continue with writing "The Human Heart"

3- Continue with writing "Looks can Kill"

I'm sorry that I'm so irresponsible but I am working on other projects with an anime called Wallflower. I still want to be involved in the san ban community by reading all you beautiful and comical stories and I always love giving ideas to people. Maybe, sometime, there could be a super Sango Bankotsu Story that the whole group could make together.

Much love

Mrs.OrlandoBlooms


End file.
